


For Love

by angelladyspring



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Memories, No Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-24 02:32:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18160322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelladyspring/pseuds/angelladyspring
Summary: Nathalie finds herself reflecting on her life (Standalone One Shot)





	For Love

Uptight. No fun. Those were the nicer words the other kids had called her. In school she wasn’t popular. She was never bullied; any attempt had been stared down by her and the other school kids scampered away, but she was alone most of the time. The only times when she wasn’t, well, she had a way talking to teachers so whenever problems arose, Nathalie was asked to talk to the adults. That was the only time she’d speak to her classmates.

That is until she met her first love. Never had Nathalie felt more understood, more alive. She never confessed her love and when Emilie and Gabriel fell in love, she kept quiet. Silently cheered them on, supported them. How could she not? They were a power couple, the power couple and whenever they fought, Nathalie was there for them, mediating between the two until they made up and kissed.  
She was happy for them, she loved seeing them be with each other. Of course, there was a small part whispering what if, yet she never listened. After all, it was too late when he proposed. Nathalie helped organize the wedding, it was magical and both couple and guests gushed on her skills, how perfect the day had been. And it was true, everyone could see the glow Emilie and Gabriel shared. Once again, Nathalie affirmed her believe the two of them were true soulmates.

She stayed with them, helped Gabriel’s rising fashion empire, serving as the family’s assistant. She kept the company afloat when Emilie gave birth to their son Adrien. They were wonderful parents, and Adrien was a child so full of curiosity. The three of them hired a bodyguard so Adrien could be kept safe. With his dotting mother, Adrien had the best family to care for him. Adrien and his mother were a team, causing mischief around the house and while Nathalie always exasperated, she had to laugh about the two of them whenever she was alone.

It wasn’t a surprise she considered Adrien family. She certainly wasn’t his mother, never would be but in his earlier years she sure felt like a cool aunt. Even before he could form full sentences, she was aunt Nathy. She loved her nickname dearly. Over the years the boy started emulating his parents, calling her Nathalie. She missed her nickname.

Gabriel and she hadn’t had the best experience in school and Emilie agreed with them, starting Nathalie’s career as personal teacher. Adrien was a diligent student, asking questions she sometimes did not expect at such young age, but it made teaching fun for her. Among her and Emilie, his education was better than school and each woman concentrated on different subjects. Only during later years, the two women started to hire other tutors for young Adrien.

His mother would take him out for trips, accompanied by the Gorilla while Nathalie and Gabriel lead the company. Soon, she found herself less at Adrien’s side, seeing him mostly for his classes. His mother however was there for him. The fashion empire’s growth stressed both her and Gabriel, yet Emilie always made sure both knew to take breaks. She was a loving mother to Adrien, a loving wife to Gabriel and a loving friend to Nathalie.

She left a hole when she disappeared.

Adrien lost his mother, his smile and his sense of mischief. There were no more pranks or jokes in the house. Her family and the staff stopped laughing. With her gone, who should Adrien cause mischief with. Nathalie and Gabriel tried to distract him, fencing, learning Mandarin and even modelling were scheduled for him. For it was the cameras Adrien smiled for.

When private detectives came up short of explanations, they tried looking for other reasons. In a mad attempt they searched the house for the hundredth time. It was an accident. Discovering the secret room stunned both.

After solving the secrets contained by the books and the jewels Gabriel started devising his plan. There was one key part Nathalie kept to herself though. The jewels, Miraculous could grant powers. One of them was broken and unusable.

Gabriel donned his guise as Hawkmoth while Nathalie covered his activities. If they could get their hands on the Miraculous of creation and destruction, then Emilie could be saved. It seemed the perfect plan. Except Ladybug and Chat Noir always defeated them no matter who Hawkmoth akumatized. It was frustrating.

Equally frustrating was the fact that Adrien always managed to get himself stuck during akuma attacks. At least Gabriel claimed he knew how to protect his son. Still, it did make her wonder if it had been a good idea to send him to school. Of course, they let him go. Nathalie had explained, she feared Adrien might find out about their plan and she did reach her limits teaching Adrien all the subjects. They never wanted Adrien to be a part in Hawkmoth’s plan should his identity ever come to light. Adoption papers were even prepared so Nathalie could take care of him.

When Nathalie and Gabriel came up with the theory, Chat Noir could be Adrien they were elated at first. Most information fit, his whereabouts during akuma attacks, the ring which had a huge similarity to Chat Noir’s ring. They could get him to join their side. But then, they realized he’d never agree. After all, he was in love with his lady. As was the problem of confrontation, it was simply too dangerous to outright ask him. He’d deny and be suspicious. And their theory was disputed with the akumatization of his bodyguard.

It was Gabriel dedication to Emilie making her fall in love with him. Both did anything in their power to get Emilie back. Akumatizations, young, old, male, female. Nothing worked. Ladybug and Chat Noir defeated them at every turn.

They grew desperate, made a plan more intricate than anything Hawkmoth had done before. Chloe had made a lot of foes, gave them multiple akumas... She was her mother’s daughter after all. Careful observation of Audrey and personal knowledge of the woman... They knew how to akumatize her. After all, she was a queen. They were certain she’d get the miraculous. Except, with a sinking heart, Nathalie observed as Style Queen attacked Adrien. Horrors filled her and her certainty in their cause waivered. What had they done to him?

When Gabriel gave up after Style Queen she was relieved. Adrien would be safe she assumed. Still, seeing Gabriel broken made her heart ache in turn. She loved them and she could feel the pain Gabriel had to endure after giving up on his one true love. Even in her mind, Emilie deserved better. Giving up was a blow to both of them.

They hadn’t counted on the Bourgeois mother daughter relationship. It was perfectly dysfunctional, that is perfect for a new idea, new plans forming in Gabriel’s mind. Akumatizing a Miraculous wearer was after all something new, something he had to try. They were back in business.

It hadn’t crossed their mind to akumatize Nathalie. He was hesitant at first but Nathalie’s arguments made him see sense. Thus, Cataclyst was born. With their knowledge of more Miraculous, being able to akumatize him and their greatest ally yet, Heroe’s Day should prove to be their crowning day. The beginning went after plan yet Ladybug and Chat Noir eluded them and they managed to corner Scarlett Moth.

Despair clawed at Nathalie, all they had worked for would be for naught. If Gabriel were caught, Adrien’s heart would break. She did, what Gabriel never wanted her to do, saving him from public disgrace. After all, she couldn’t let anything happen to the man she loved. She meant it, when she told him she wanted to be there until the end, whatever it took. She knew the price. Since the beginning she had kept her secret, since the beginning she had intended to be the sacrifice.

**Author's Note:**

> I appreciate all of you reviewing and giving kudos


End file.
